The Joys of Lunch Time
by alonelyheart
Summary: Harry enters the storage room, someone anonymous comes after him, and later Harry leaves panting and aroused. Erotic story, slash HPXDM !sequel coming soon!


A/N: HELLOOOOOOOO! Ok, I know im writing another story right now, but I have this little one-shot that is of course, all about Draco and Harry. **its graphic and erotic, hence the M rating.** Alright, enjoy (you know you will, haha)

**

* * *

The Joys of Lunch Time**

_HARRY'S POV _

"Can you believe that slime ball?" Ron groaned in the Great Hall. It was lunch time, but Ron and I were trying to finish our homework. Books were spread all across the giant table as Hermione rolled her eyes with a i-told-you-to-do-your-work-sooner expression.

"Honestly," Ron continued angrily. "How could someone pile up so much homework on such young children?"

"Ron," Hermione growled, her eyes flashing. "You're a seventh year! You get this kind of work!"

"But Hermione!" I whined. "Snape just gives too much!"

"Harry… you had over a MONTH for this assignment!" Hermione said, rolling her eyes again.

"Oh shit, I'm out of ingredients" I panicked.

"Ha ha! Sucker! You gotta go to the dungeons now!" Ron joked, but quickly stopped at Hermione's glare.

"Yea, funny" I said resentfully as I gathered up his things. "I'll see you guys in Charms." And with that, I waved good-bye and left the Great Hall towards the Potions room.

"Bloody potions" I muttered as he entered the empty classroom. "Taking away my free time" I placed his books on a desk. "Taking away my lunch." I entered the storage closet, looking for the various ingredients I needed to make this potion.

I was just grabbing one when suddenly the door closed, and I dropped the ingredient from the surprise.

"Oh bloody hell!" I swore under my breath and I tried to see through the sudden dark. I bent over at the waist to clean up the mess, when I suddenly felt hands glide around my hips, and someone pressing their hips against my cheeks. I gasped loudly, but I couldn't turn around or see who it was. This was rather arousing, but then I felt a cock that was semi-hard between my ass cheeks.

_Oh no. Oh god no! _I started to panic. There was a boy behind me. A boy that was, mind you, felt very built and strong, while I had remained the skinny boy I am. But the worst part is, that I didn't mind this at all. I kinda actually liked it. My mind was foggy, and all I was thinking about was how damn hot it felt to be in this position.

He began to shift his hips from side to side, grinding himself against my ass. Without thinking at all, I pressed back against him while arching my back. I couldn't believe how good this felt. He took one of his hands of my hip and I heard him fumbling with his zipper, while his other hand unzipped my own trousers. When my pants fell, he rolled his hips against mine, and I could feel his bare throbbing cock through my boxers. I pushed back against him again, pleasure flowing through me as he played with the elastic band from my boxers.

I moaned quietly, and that was enough for him to pull my boxers all the way down. I gasped at the sudden contact with cold air, but his rough hand wrapped around my hard pulsing length and gently, oh so gently, stroked it. His other hand performed a spell with his wand, and soon slithered between my ass. His fingers were lubed from the spell and he entered one of his fingers into me. It was slightly painful, but the pleasurable painful. But then I cried out as he thrusted two more fingers in. Small tears formed in my eyes, but he shushed soothingly in my ear and he continued stroking me

I just couldn't believe what the hell was going on. I didn't even know who this was! And I've never been with another guy, but it's not like a girl had ever made me feel like this.

He started to slowly move his fingers inside me while stroking me all at the same tempo. He removed his fingers and I whimpered in disappointment. But then suddenly, the head of his cock slipped into my tight ass, making me cry out in ecstasy. He slowly pressed forward against me and I moaned as I felt him fill me completely. He grabbed my hips firmly again and he began to pump into me, slowly steady pumps, letting his cock slip almost completely out, and then slide all the way back in. I had never had anyone do something like this before. His movements started to become faster, making my ass burn even more. The pain became incredible pleasure that was coursing through my veins. We both became lost in the experience.

Our moans were becoming louder and louder with each of his thrusts. He started stroking me faster and harder, and I knew my climax was close. I pushed hard against his cock, and in return he gripped mine hard. I arched my back and felt my knees go weak as I came all over his hand. His cock was pulsating so deep in me, and with a loud deep moan he let loose with his cum. I felt him shoot his load inside of my ass, his hips jerking. He slowly stroked me as our erections went down.

"W-w-who are you?" I groaned shakily.

"Go to the Astronomy Tower at midnight, and you'll find out" he whispered for the first time, his breath cooling my sweaty face. He had a very sexy voice.

And with that he gently pulled out of me, pulled up his pants and left the storage room, leaving me panting, begging for more. Draco Malfoy walked out of the Potions storage room, adjusting his pants with a very smug look on his face.

* * *

A/N: WOW! Well.. I liked it. For those who may have not understood the story, it was Draco who had sex with Harry, just in case any of that confused any of you. And no, Harry was not raped, he welcomed all of that. MWAHAHHAHA! 


End file.
